99 In Control
by Kare Bear9
Summary: 99 leaves Control, and more importantly Max, to marry Victor Royal... or does she? Will the secret she is forced to keep from Max bring them closer together or tear them apart forever? A different take on "99 Loses Control."
1. Chapter 1

99 arrived at Control headquarters earlier than normal on a rather mild February day. The night before she had gotten a message on her answering machine from the Chief asking her to come in as early as possible the following day, that he had something urgent to talk to her about. 99 went immediately to her office, removed her hat and coat, smoothed down her hair and then headed to the Chief's office. She walked in and smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Chief!"

"99!" He said, looking up from his papers on his desk. "I wasn't sure if you got my message."

"I got it." 99 sat down. "What's up?"

"I have an assignment for you."

"Wonderful. Is Max coming in?"

"No 99," Chief started, "This is just for you."

"Oh, ok." 99 said somewhat surprised. "Well, tell me about it."

"Before I tell you I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul, not even Max, about it."

"It's that important?"

"Your role in it is, yes. It has to be believable. I know you and Max are close and what I'm going to have you do will be very hard on both of you but you must keep it a secret."

"Ok, Chief." 99 said, skeptical of what the assignment could be, "I won't tell Max. I won't tell anyone."

"I hope so. Your life will depend on it." He sighed, "I debated even putting you on this assignment but you are the perfect candidate…"

"I can do it, Chief." She said, confidently.

"I know you can, 99. Just know that it's going to be hard on you emotionally."

"Well, why don't you fill me in on what's going on?"

'Last year for your vacation you went to the Island of San Jirman, correct?"

"That's right. It was a marvelous time." She said, recalling her trip. It was wonderful getting away from the trials of being a spy for a week. She had gone by herself and enjoyed every minute shopping, eating at exotic restaurants, and laying on the beach. She loved it so much she was tempted to stay there. But back home in Washington was a man who had her heart in the palm of his hand and she knew there was no way she could ever leave him, regardless if they were merely casually dating or not.

"And while you were there," Chief continued, "You met Victor Royal, correct?"

"Yes."

"99… Victor, with the help of his casino on the island, is providing KAOS with thousands upon thousands of dollars. Leaders from all over the world go to Victor's casino, gamble away all their money and mysteriously disappear. Victor in turn gives seventy-five percent of the winnings to KAOS to help fund their operations. What's more, once the world leaders disappear from Victor's casino, KAOS puts one of their men in charge. It's a very large operation that we need to eliminate."

"How do I fit in, Chief?"

"With Victor. 99, I remember you telling me that on numerous occasions Victor has asked you to marry him and move back to San Jirman."

"He has." She confirmed.

"We need you to accept his proposal, go over to San Jirman and find out exactly how he is doing it. It will be dangerous and you will be all alone. The only thing that could possibly save your life will be your cover as Victor's fiancée."

"Oh Chief." She said, not expecting to be handed a mission like this.

"99, you are the perfect candidate. You need to call Victor up and tell him that you have thought about it and would like to accept his marriage proposal." Chief handed her a plane ticket. "Here is your ticket. You leave at three. You are to pack up your office just as if you really were quitting. I will inform Larabee that you have put in your official resignation and, as I'm sure, he'll get the word out. This has got to be believable. You and I will be the only two people who know you haven't really quit. Everyone else must believe you."

"Chief, I don't know…"

"Max will forgive you." Chief said, knowing that the only reason she was so hesitant was because of her partner. "He will. 99, I'm counting on you. Tell me you'll take the mission."

99 sighed and looked at the Chief. "I-I'll take the mission."

"I promise you, Max will forgive you."

"I hope so."

"99, you can't worry about Max. This mission needs your full attention." Chief said looking at the woman before him. "I know how you feel towards Max, 99. And I'm well aware that leaving him will probably be the hardest part of the mission for you but just remember it isn't permanent."

"Chief, if he doesn't forgive me I don't know what I'd do."

"I have faith in Max. Now you need to get to cleaning out your office. And remember, tell no one."

"Right Chief. Um, shouldn't I have an official resignation?"

"I already have one." 99 got up and sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'll talk to you later, Chief."

"Yes, 99." Chief cleared his throat. "99 it was a pleasure working with you. I sincerely wish you all the best in the next chapter of your life." Chief said, loudly enough so Larabee could possibly hear. 99 smiled at him and then left his office. She stopped at Larabee's desk.

"Larabee, do you know if we have any cardboard boxes laying around?" He got up and went to a supply closet.

"Sure, I think we have some. What do you need it for?"

"Just to pack a few things."

"Spring cleaning, huh?" He asked, reaching for the top shelf.

"Larabee, it's February."

"So? Doesn't everyone do their spring cleaning in February?" He asked, handing a box to her.

"No, Larabee. They usually do it in spring. That's why it's called spring cleaning."

"You know, that makes sense…" He said going back to his desk. 99 smiled.

"Thanks for the box, Larabee. I'll see you later." She made her way to her office and placed the box on her desk. 99 looked around, though she knew she wasn't really quitting she couldn't help but feel sad. 99 picked up her phone, dialed Victor's number and informed him that she would be delighted to marry him. He was thoroughly pleased and very excited for her to arrive. 99 informed him that she would be leaving that very day. They made a few arrangements and then 99 hung up the phone.

One by one she started placing items in her box. She had just gotten the desk cleared off when Larabee stormed in.

"99, Chief just had me file your resignation. You're really quitting?"

"Yes, Larabee. It's time for me to move on."

"Move on? Where are you going?"

"San Jirman Island." She started, "I'm getting married to a man named Victor Royal. I met him on my vacation last year. It's time for me to leave Control and worry about the rest of my life."

"99… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Larabee. I'm positive." 99 said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Larabee looked at her.

"Well… have you told Max yet?"

99 felt her chest tighten up, "No, I haven't. But I'll speak to him as soon as he comes in."

Don't forget to check out Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Max had woken up that mild day in a wonderful mood. Max wasn't sure where all the energy he was feeling came from as he was not too much of a morning person. It probably had to do with his excitement for the evening. Max had landed himself two tickets to that night's big show and he was eager to invite 99 along with him. Granted, they weren't the best seats in the house but what did that matter? All he really wanted was to spend some time with 99.

Since they had gotten back from their mission to Germany Max and 99 hadn't been able to spend much time together outside of work. Heck, even at work they were so busy that they only had time to talk about their current missions. Occasionally they were able to slip away and grab a bite to eat but Max still didn't feel comfortable talking to 99 in public. No, he wanted to get her alone and talk about their relationship and tonight was the perfect night to do it! He had the tickets, he had his apartment set up perfectly if he could manage to bring 99 back (which shouldn't be a problem, she always liked to come up for a night cap after they were out). There were candles all around just waiting to be lit, champagne in the fridge, yes it was the makings of a very romantic night. He absolutely couldn't wait to see the look on 99's face when he showed her the tickets. She had been throwing out hints that she had wanted to go this show and at the last minute Max found two tickets. If this didn't show 99 how much he cared nothing would. Well, aside from those three little words, that is. Max shuddered at the thought.

It's not that he didn't love 99. That wasn't the case at all, in fact he was crazy about her. As far as Max was concerned the sun rose and set on 99. It was that it was just so darn complicated. He wasn't sure why it was so complicated; he often lost hours and hours of sleep nit picking details about their relationship. They really did have a weird one. It was obvious that they cared for each other Max couldn't deny that. And ever since the mission in Germany he would catch 99 looking longingly at him, which made him insanely giddy, he would dare to say even as giddy as a school girl-er-boy. No, the problem was himself. He was afraid to love. To really let down his guard and love someone. It wasn't that he was so much afraid of himself getting hurt, no he was Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 of Control, he could survive anything; it was that he was just so afraid of somehow hurting 99. He was pretty oblivious when it came to serious relationships. He seemed to always do or say the wrong thing and end up in trouble. He knew 99 was different, she had put up with his lack of common sense for five years and hardly ever got mad at him. But once you put a title on something, once he calls her his girlfriend, it puts on a whole new level of pressure.

As Max waited for his bread to toast he found himself thinking about 99, something he often did. And recently, when he thought of her he would think of their experience in the sewers and the torture chambers in Germany. Max sighed contently, 'Ah, the torture chambers.' He thought, 'what a glorious weekend…' Max smiled at the memory. It had taken weeks for his wounds to heal and for the stiffness to go away but when it was all said and done Max would have done it all over again in a heartbeat.

Max's toast popped up and like every other morning he grabbed the slices too soon. The toast burned his hand and he ended up dropping them on the floor. Max debated making more but then noticed the time. He was terribly late. Max left the toast on the floor, grabbed his hat and coat out of the closet and rushed to Control headquarters. Once at Control Max dropped his winter gear off at his office, grabbed the tickets and headed to 99's office. He barged in just as Larabee was leaving.

"99, you won't believe it, you just won't believe it!" He started excitedly. "but I got two tickets for opening night, front row center, fourth balcony!" He finished smugly.

99 walked past him and grabbed a plaque off her wall.

"Well, I hope you and whoever you take will have a great time, Max." She said, softly. Did he hear her correctly? 99 always went places with him, and after they had spent so much time NOT talking about what happened between them he thought she would jump at the chance to spend a night with him. 'She's just confused…' Max thought.

"Uh, you see 99, I was kind of hoping you'd join me." He said, sure that that was all he needed to say for 99 to understand that he was simply trying to ask her out on a date. 99's face fell and she looked at him.

"Oh Max," 99 started, hear heart breaking, "Why couldn't you have asked me something like that months ago?"

"Well I just got the tickets yesterday!" He said.

"Well, I guess this is as good as time as any to tell you… Max, I'm leaving Control."

"Well, so am I 99, once it's five o'clock!" He said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"No Max, I gave the Chief my official resignation this morning." Max's face fell. Could she have really just said those words? Max stared at her for a few seconds.

"You mean… you're leaving Control… for good? After all these years? But why, 99? Why" 'No, no, no.' He thought, 'This can't be happening. Everything was going so well between us…'

"Well, I-thought it was about time I started thinking about other things." She reasoned. "A girl's gotta think of her future, you know."

"Well, yes but your future is here. At Control." He said certain that he would be able to talk some sense into her. "I'll grant you that it's dangerous work… but it's steady!"

"Max, you don't understand." 99 produced a picture frame and showed the picture to Max. "I met this man. His name is Victor Royal. I met him on my vacation to the Island of San Jirman last year." Max's heart felt like it was in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes… well, I guess he's alright if you like insanely handsome men." He said, his jealously showing. "But… well, I always thought…"

"Thought what Max?" 99 encouraged.

"I always thought there was someone else."

"Who, Max?"

Max thought, if he told her now how he felt and she really did love this stupid Victor Royal he would look like a complete idiot. But if she didn't really love Victor… it was a gamble he wasn't sure he was ready to take. "Forsyth from the decoding room. I mean, you spend almost all of your breaks with him." Max saw 99's face fall. She turned away from him and sighed.

"Victor has been asking me to marry him ever since we met. I finally said yes." With those words Max was sure people in California could hear his heart break into a million tiny pieces. She loved this guy, she really loved this guy. "I'm leaving this evening for the Island of San Jirman." Max stared at her. When her eyes finally met his he glanced away. They did this exchange for a few seconds before Max spoke up.

"Well I-I…" He stopped talking. The lump in his throat was rising and he just couldn't break down in front of 99. No, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "I'm not too good with goodbyes 99… so I hope you'll forgive me if I just leave."

"I understand, Max."

"Have… a safe flight." He said. Max somberly walked to her office door, turned and looked at 99 longingly who was back to packing up her office. Max thought he could go back and tell her how much he loved her and he was just about to when he felt warm water running down his face. Max hurried out of 99's office without looking back once more.

Chapter 3 up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay with Chapter 3. I had a bit of a writers block mixed with a crazy busy week. It's short, but it is what it is.

After the door to her office shut 99 turned and looked at it. Her heart was completely broken. She knew she wasn't leaving for good but the look on Max's face when she told him about Victor just killed her. Not to mention the absolutely crummy time of this mission. She wanted nothing more than to go to the show with Max and spend some time with him outside of Control. 99 sighed, if anything knowing Max was going to be in Washington and hopefully missing her would give her all the incentive she needed to complete the mission as soon as possible. Two hours later 99 had her office cleaned and packed up. She put her hat and jacket on and grabbed her box off her desk. 99 loaded the box into her car and then went back into Control. 99 made her way to Max's office. Once she reached his door she hesitated. 99 took a deep breath and then knocked. After a few seconds with no answer 99 knocked again. At that time Hymie walked past.

"99." Her mechanical friend said in his usual monotone.

"Oh, hi Hymie!"

"I hear you are leaving."

"Yes, I am Hymie." The robot hugged her perhaps a bit too tightly.

"I will miss you, 99."

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Hymie! Let's be sure we keep in contact, alright?"

"Of course, 99. Are you looking for Max?"

"I am." 99 confirmed. "Have you seen him?"

"He went home."

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to say a quick goodbye. I'll leave him a note. Thanks Hymie."

"You are welcome, 99. Safe travels." Hymie said. 99 reached up and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'll talk to you later sometime." She said smiling. Hymie shook his head and walked away. 99 dug through her pockets and found a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote Max a note, hung it on his corkboard outside of his office door and then left Control.

It was nearly five o'clock when Chief went to Max's office. Chief had loaned Max his car to run an errand earlier in the day and had just realized that Max still had his car keys. Chief tried the door and found it was locked. Sighing in frustration he was just about to leave when he noticed the piece of paper hanging on toe corkboard. Chief took it down, unfolded it and read, 'I'm so sorry, Max.' It wasn't signed but Chief knew exactly whom it was from. "Poor kid…" He muttered.

When 99 arrived at her apartment she packed as much as she possibly could, called a cab and then headed to the airport. Once on the plane 99 settled back and looked out the window. She tried to clear her head but it was impossible. She was just so worried as to how Max was. She could picture him, sitting in his apartment, nursing a drink all because she left. Her mind then went to the show he had invited her to go to. Did he go by himself? Oh, that thought made her hear ache. Did Max find another girl to go with him? She closed her eyes tightly, trying to erase that thought from her mind. 99 opened her eyes as a tear fell out. She wiped it away quickly and sighed.

"He'll forgive me." She muttered, softly. "He has to."

Chapter 4 up in a more reasonable amount of time. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Max stuck a cigarette into his mouth as he entered Victor's casino. He had arrived on the island a mere forty-five minutes prior. It took him a few conversations with some locals to find the location of Victor's casino. He had spent a good ten minutes pacing outside the entrance trying to get up his courage to enter. He was pretty sure he had beat 99 to the island as he left Control and headed for the airport immediately after she informed him she had quit. While on the plane Max found himself wondering what in the world he was doing. How was he ever going to explain himself to 99 if he ran into her? He had no plan, he wasn't very suave and by the looks of Victor from the picture 99 showed him, Max was no competition. Yet there he found himself, standing in Victor's casino. He took a few seconds to look around before a short bald man came up to him.

"Welcome to Royal's Casino." The man said with a heavy French accent.

"Whose casino?" Max asked. Though he was fairly certain he was in the right place a confirmation wouldn't hurt.

"Monsieur Victor Royal. He owns this casino."

"Oh," Max started, "Well, I suppose Howard Hughes hasn't heard about it yet." He joked. Max lit his cigarette and walked away from the bald man. Now that he was where he needed to be Max felt it necessary to call Chief and let him know. Max went over to the phone booths and was just about to go inside when a slot machine caught his eye. He nonchalantly pulled the lever down and frowned when he had lost. Max shrugged and went into the closest phone booth and shut the door. He put a dime in and to his great surprise money came shooting out of the change slot. He quickly pocketed the change before calling Chief. The phone rang once before this Chief answered,

"This is the Chief speaking."

"Hello, Chief. Max."

"Max, where in the world are you?" Chief asked irritated.

"Well Chief, I thought I needed a little vacation so I came to San Jirman Island."

"San Jirman Island?" Chief sounded desperate. "Max! I need you!"

"Big case, huh, Chief?"

"No, You left with my car keys!" As an afterthought Chief's mind went to the case that 99 was on. Having Max there could jeopardize everything. He had to think of a way to convince Smart to go back to Washington before Royal found out he and 99 were Control Agents.

"Oh," Max started, feeling foolish, "Well, I can mail them to you, Chief."

"What are you doing there, anyway?"

"I want to make sure 99 doesn't make a big mistake. I don't think this guy Royal is right for her."

"Why? What have you learned about him?"

"Well… so far just that he's very handsome and very rich. I've heard that he's also very kind, thoughtful and considerate but I haven't talked to him myself yet."

"And what is all that suppose to mean?" Chef asked.

"He's too good for her, Chief!"

"Too good for her, Max? That makes no sense. You should be happy that she has found someone."

Max was silent for a long while before speaking up, "Chief, I can't lose her." Chief loved Max as a son and he knew the feelings that Max had for 99. He also knew that Max was one of the most stubborn men he had ever met. It often took till the last minute before Max realized what was happening. Chief was a firm believer that in order for Max to fully understand what was going on he had to show him a little 'tough love.'

"Max, I wasn't aware that she was yours to lose."

"Yes well…"

"And Max, I don't think SHE knows that she was yours to lose, either. Please Max, for both your sakes, come home."

"I can't, Chief. I love her."

"I know you do but 99 has made up her mind." Chief said. "It wasn't easy for her to leave and it will be even harder for her if you are there."

"But Chief I-"

"Max, you know I am very fond of you, but you have sat by for five years while that poor girl has thrown herself at you. Max, if you love her… let her go."

"I can't, Chief. Not until I make sure this is what she really wants. If it is, I'll come home and leave her alone for the rest of my life. If she really does love him and really does want to marry him I'll come home." Max said, sounding heartbroken.

"Max, if she didn't do you think she really would have left?" Chief asked, kicking himself for putting 99 on this case. He knew she was the absolute best agent for it but hearing Max on the phone sounding like his innards were ripped out stung Chief's heart. "You need to come back to Washington. That's an order."

"Sorry Chief, this is one order I can't obey." Max said before hanging up the phone. He took a second to compose himself before trying to exit the telephone booth. He wiggled the doorknob and found it was stuck. "Just my luck." He muttered. As he tried to open the door he noticed quite the commotion outside in the casino. A man in a white suit walked past Max's telephone booth with a gun in hand. It took Max a mere millisecond to figure out who the man's target was. Max was stunned. He was half tempted to let the man shoot Victor, that would save him a lot of trouble and then 99 would have no reason to stay on the island she he could bring her home. But what if this truly is what she wanted and then she found out that Max, her best friend, sat idly by while a man shot the man of her dreams? Max couldn't live with himself if the latter were the case. Max struggled with the door, trying desperately to get out to no avail. Max had an idea. He grabbed the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Operator, get me the casino." He ordered. The man that had greeted Max at the door originally picked up the phone.

"Allo." He said.

"May I speak to Mr. Royal?" Max asked quickly.

"Oui. One moment." Max saw the man motion for Victor and Victor went to the phone. Max sighed, if anything he bought a few more seconds, while the gunman would be forced to reset his aim.

"Yes?" Victor asked into the receiver.

"Mr. Royal? DUCK!" Max ordered. To his surprise he witnessed Victor fall to the floor just as the gun was fired. Max hung up the phone and threw himself against the phone booth door. It flung open and before Max knew it he was laying on the ground next to the gunman. Max slid the gun away from him as Victor's assistant came and picked the gunman up and ushered him out of the casino. Max got to his feet and brushed himself off while Victor tried to calm down his guests. Once order was restored Victor went over to Max and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Monsieur. Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would be dead."

"Yes, well in that case you wouldn't be able to thank me." Max said, smugly. It was just his luck; the last thing he wanted was attention from Victor. Or to even shake the hand of the man who had won the girl that HE loved, the girl of HIS dreams over. However, Max didn't want to arise any suspicion so he smiled at Victor.

To show his appreciation, Victor placed a bet for Max. Max thanked him and explained that normally he only would bet a dollar or two. The casino worked placed the money on number two, causing Max to double his earnings.

"Since you saved my life I think we should meet. My name is Victor Royal. I am the owner of this casino."

"Yes, I know."

"And your name?"

"Uh, my name is… uh…. Max… Wheel!" He exclaimed as his eyes fell of the roulette wheel.

"Have you been on the island long, Mr. Wheel?"

"No. I just got here today. Around nine." The casino worker moved Max's chips to the number nine and spun the wheel. While Max and Victor conversed Max had randomly thrown out numbers in conversation and won a great deal of money. After informing Victor that he was residing in Cottage 4 Victor offered Max a job as his bodyguard. Max accepted and was being ushered away by Victor just as he had lost all his money. Max mad a slight joke about the situation but felt a lump rise in his throat.

"I admire a man who can lose gracefully." Victor said as he led Max away from the roulette table. Had Victor known whom Max truly was Max wondered if Victor would have said the previous statement. Max had lost, that's for sure. 99 had picked Victor over himself, however he was not being graceful at all about the loss of his beloved, albeit somewhat secret love, 99.

Once in Victor's office Victor introduced Max, formally, to Louis. Max, Louis and Victor all went over body guard duties and other pertinent information Max would need to know about working at the casino. A mere half an hour later Victor stood up from his desk. "If you men could excuse me, my fiancée will be here soon and I don't want her to feel overwhelmed with business talk."

"Right." Max said. "I should probably go out into the casino anyway." He opened the office door and exited it. Max went over to the bar, got himself a drink and nursed it for a bit. Louis came up to him and lent on the bar.

"Something wrong Mr. Wheel?"

"Oh no, Louis. Just a long day." Max said.

"Alright. I must go attend to some high rollers. If you need anything I'll be around."

'Thanks, Louis." Max said before taking a drink. When he sat his drink on the bar his eyes were drawn over to the door. 99 had just walked in. Max inhaled sharply and turned away, not wanting her to see him. She had looked beautiful, but that was nothing new. It was strange to Max how he so missed her when he had really last seen her hours before. No, he knew this longing was much different. This longing was because she was dangling by a string and Victor Royal was about to pull out a pair of scissors and cut it, the only tie she had to Max. Max wasn't sure what he had to do but he knew that this was it. If he left that casino, unsuccessfully convincing 99 not to marry Victor, he would be finished. This was the last chance he had and that he had better not blow it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Coming soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

99 had strolled into Victor's casino more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. She knew that this was just a mission but she felt very uneasy about it. She just had a gut feeling that things were going to get very complicated very quickly. On the plane ride over she had thought and thought about how to tackle this case; what would be the best way to figure out how Victor was accomplishing his diabolical scheme. The more she thought, the more difficult is seemed to her. Her only theory on how Victor's casino raked in so much money was that his machines were rigged, but part of her thought that was simply too simple, that if that were the case he would have been found out about long ago. Regardless, she made a mental note to keep a close eye on his machines, though she really wasn't too sure she'd be able to recognize a rigged machine or not. As for the disappearance of world leaders, she was still stumped. It seemed unfathomable to her that important world leaders could just disappear from a casino without anyone noticing.

99 followed Louis through the casino, towards Victor's outer office. As she was walking she glanced to her left and spotted a man that from the back, looked much like Max. Her heart skipped a beat and then she slightly shook her head. 'It's not Max, 99.' She told herself. 'He's in Washington. You have to stop thinking about him. The case starts now.' Once they reached the door to Victor's outer office Louis knocked gently and then opened the door. Victor was standing by a table, puttsing with a bottle of champagne. When he turned and saw 99 he smiled. He went over to embrace her and 99 hugged him back.

"Susan! Darling!"

"Victor, it's so good to see you." 99 said, smiling. She pulled away slightly, still keeping her arms around him.

"Oh you look lovely." Victor started, "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Oh no, it was bumpy and awful. I'm completely exhausted."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, gently caressing her shoulder slightly. "Would you like a glass of champagne?" 99 looked at it and had a small internal debate. She would very much have loved to have a glass, to get drunk and perhaps numb the pain in her chest that she still felt from leaving Max but she also knew that that would be counterproductive, no if she skipped the drinks with Victor she could potentially start snooping around the casino immediately. 99 also knew she had to get away from Victor and inform the Chief that she had arrived.

"Oh uh… I don't think so right now. I'd-I'd really rather just rest now if you don't mind."

"Fine, I'll show you to your room and then we can talk later, alright?"

"Wonderful." 99 said, smiling sweetly at him. Victor led 99 to her room where her luggage was already waiting. He gave her a gentle kiss and informed her he'd be in his office whenever she was well rested. 99 smiled, went into her room and shut the door. 99 immediately got out her compact phone and dialed Chief's private number. When there was no answer 99 left a quick message, informing him to contact her as soon as he could. When she hung up her compact phone 99 sighed and decided that it indeed would be best for her to get some rest before grabbing the bull by the horns and diving completely into her mission. 99 changed into more comfortable clothes and the slid into the glorious queen sized bed. She sighed contently, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 up as soon as it's finished.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry again for the delays, I seem to be pretty scatter brain these days. Hopefully Chapter 7 will be up in no time but... well, who knows!

* * *

><p>After Max had a couple drinks at the bar he decided to wonder around the casino a bit. He found himself wandering over to the slot machines near he telephones. He went up to the first machine he put money in an hour and a half earlier and eyed it up.<p>

"Alright, I'll try you one more time. Be good to me." He said to the machine. Max put a dime in, pulled the lever and waited while the wheels spun. He frowned when he had lost. "Missed it by that much." Max muttered. He was about to walk away when he heard the change coming out of the telephone. He went into the phone booth and pocketed the dimes. When Max exited the phone booth he went over to Louis, who was watching a game of roulette. Max nudged him in the side. "Who's that guy?" Max asked, noticing that the main gentleman who was betting seemed to be placing quite a large bet. Max figured that anyone who had that much money to blow had to be someone of importance.

"Jacques Montaine." Louis said, shrugging slightly. "He is the Uranium king from Canada. He's having a streak of bad luck." Almost as soon as Louis finished his sentence the roulette wheel stopped and Jacques lost, again.

"I have a feeling my luck must change." Montaine muttered, looking up to Max and Louis. "Will the house take off its limit?" Montaine asked Louis. Louis shook his head,

"Well, I'm sure we can accomidate you, Monsieur Montaine." Louis started, walking towards him. "But first, I must have authorization." Louis turned to Max. "Would that be alright, Monsieur Wheel?" Max shrugged.

"Natural mo wa wa." He stuttered before closing his eyes and shaking his head at himself. "Uh, sure." Max muttered.

"A million pounds on… number two!" Montaine demanded. Max nudged Louis.

"A million pounds of what?" He asked, confused.

"Well that is about three million dollars." Louis explained to Max. The wheel came to a stop and the ball landed in number twenty eight. Louis sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you lose Monsieur Montaine." Louis walked away as Montaine got up from the table. As Montiane was about to walk away Max grabbed his arm.

"Listen fella, why don't you try the telephone booth in the corner? It never misses." Louis came back over to the roulette table and went to Max.

"Monsieur Royal wants to see you right away." Max straightened his tie, shrugged and walked towards Victor's outer office. He went to the door, knocked a few times and then waited for Victor to open it. After a couple seconds the door was opened and Victor smiled at him.

"Oh Max! Come in!" Victor said. Max stepped over the threshold when he spotted her. His head skipped a beat. There was 99, her back was towards him but there was no doubt in his mind that that was the woman of his dreams. He took a second to compose himself before smiling slightly at Victor. "I'd like you to meet someone. Someone who is very dear to me." As Max walked around 99 his eyes never left her. He couldn't bring himself to look away. Finally, 99 raised her eyes and her beautiful blue eyes met his brown beady ones. "I'd like to introduce my future bride Miss Susan Hilton, Mr. Max Wheel."

"A pleasure, Miss Hilton." Max said taking her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on her soft skin, never taking his eyes away from hers. Max wasn't sure whether 99 looked pleased to see him or was down right angry he had followed her. He studied her face, her stance but they gave him no clues. Max reluctantly relased her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mr… Wheel." 99 said eyeing Max suspiciously. The telephone rang and Victor went to answer it. While Victor was on the phone Max and 99 shared a couple glances. Victor announced that he was needed on the casino floor, told Max to take care of Susan while he was gone and left. As soon as the door to the outer office shut 99 turned to Max.

"Max, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"So, it's Susan. Susan Hilton." He started, ignoring her question. "I worked with you for five years and you never told me your name."

"You never asked me." 99 said smugly.

"Oh." Max said. He knew she had a point. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in her name, it wasn't that he thought it didn't matter it was just that the woman he fell madly in love with would always be '99' to him. He could know her name but to him that beautiful woman who stood before him would always be 99. And Max thought this was the perfect time to inform her of this face. "Susan Hilton…. I don't like it. I like '99' much better."

"Come on Max, Victor doesn't know about my work with Control. He wouldn't want to marry that kind of girl." Max took in what she had said and he was stunned. What man in his right mind WOULDN'T want to marry that kind of girl if that kind of girl was 99? Max wouldn't have cared if 99 had a job shoveling cow shit from the back of a truck, he would still be head over heels in love with her because she was 99. In Max's opinion, if Victor wouldn't want to marry secret agent 99 then he didn't deserve to marry her at all! "Why are you here, Max?"

"Because of you, 99." He said, point blank. He noticed his heart starting to race. This always happened whenever he started being honest with 99. He feared that if he kept this up much longer his entire organ would explode and he would die on this god forsaken island in front of the girl of his dreams while she was engaged to another man. Max would have none of that. Besides, he was suppose to be getting a pretty nice bonus on his next check and he'd be damned if he was going to die before he could spend it!

"Really, Max?" 99 asked hopefully. 99 knew that Max being there could quite possibly but a huge hitch in her plans but she couldn't help herself. She was so happy he was standing before her and, if she was lucky, about to confess his love for her. 99 listened as Max went off about how he was worried about his own future. Thought 99 was a bit disappointed he hadn't said what she wanted him to say she listened intently and chimed in when she deemed necessary. When he had finished talking 99 looked at him longingly. "Max, are you sure this is the kind of life you want?" Max stared at her intensely.

"Are you sure this is the kind of life YOU want?" He asked her. 99 was taken aback. She had never expected him to call her out on her "life choice" nor did she expect Max not to believe that this was indeed what she wanted. Knowing that he was suspicious of her decision, or forced decision 99 knew she better step her game up.

"Of course Max. Victor is so… considerate and kind and gentle."

"Then yes, 99. This is the kind of life I want. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone, either. What girl would marry a fella who might not come home every night?" Max asked turning away. 99 had to stop herself from screaming, "I WOULD YOU ADORABLE, SILLY, MAN!"

"Well, Max, I wish you… all the luck in finding whatever it is you are looking for." Max turned back to look at 99. He sighed.

"I wish you luck, too 99. I-I really do hope you're happy."

"I… I am, Max." 99 lied. Max smiled sadly at her.

"Well, I better get going. Let you spend some alone time with your fiancé when he gets back. I'll see you around, 99."

"Ok, Max." Max and 99 shared one last longing glance before Max left Victor's office. He closed the door gently, lent against it and sighed heavily. Max finally realized this was going to be a long and hard battle. He only hoped it would turn out the way he wanted it to, the way he needed it to, with his beloved 99 coming back home with him.


	7. Chapter 7

As the office door slammed shut 99 sighed. "Oh Max… what terrible timing you have." She muttered to herself. She wanted nothing more than to chase after him. To throw her arms about his strong body, press her lips against his and tell him how she wasn't Victors. She never was. That she was all his. If he wanted her, that is. It took all the strength 99 could muster to stay in that office. 99 rubbed her eyes and sat down on a chair. She knew she needed to regain focus and she needed that to happen fast. 99 sat up straight and looked around. This was the perfect time for her to snoop around Victor's office, though she was certain that she wouldn't find anything. No, a KAOS agent would be much more careful than to leave incriminating information laying around. But 99 started looking around none the less. She immediately went over to his desk and tried the drawers. Just as she thought, they were all locked. Sighing in frustration, 99 then decided to check the walls for hollow spots. She got up, put her ear against the wall and started gently knocking on various areas. She was forced to stop abruptly when she heard the door knob turn. When Victor walked in 99 was pretending to be admiring a painting he had on his wall.

"Susan, Darling."

99 turned around to face Victor. She gave him a warm smile. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Do you feel more rested now?"

"Oh yes. I feel much better." 99 said, smiling. "That nap was exactly what I needed."

"Wonderful. Would you be up for a late dinner in my room?"

"That would be lovely."

"Wonderful. I'll inform my kitchen staff and have someone send up some supper in, an hour?"

"Perfect."

"Until then, how about some drinks?"

"In your room?"

"Yes." Victor said going over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her firmly. "Maybe we can drink a little… dance a little." Victor kissed her. "Do that, a little…"

"Oh um, yes, yes Victor. I'd like that very much." 99 said as she found herself slightly pulling away from the man. Victor released her and stared at her quizzically.

"Is something wrong, Susan?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You were pulling away from me."

"Was I?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Victor." She said, reaching out and touching his cheek. "You know me, I don't like public displays of affection."

"But Darling, we are alone."

"Well yes but what if Louis came in? We may be alone but it isn't very private."

"You do have a point."

"Victor, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well, is this the only casino you own?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just can't help but notice that you do very, very well. I just thought that you may have had another."

"Darling, all I need is this one. The thing you need to know about casinos, the house always wins."

"Always?" 99 asked.

"Always." He confirmed cockily.

"How can you be so sure the house will always win?"

"Because Susan, it is the house. Are you interested in the business aspect of the casino?"

"Well, I am a bit intrigued." 99 confessed.

"Once we are married I'll be sure to teach you how to run the casino if you are interested."

"I'd like that very much. How much money are you required to have in the vault?"

"This is talk for after we are married, Susan. I'd hate to bore you with it before I have a ring on that finger." He said, smiling. "You needn't worry about the house losing. " Victor said, running his fingers through her hair, "We make sure that doesn't ever happen."


	8. Chapter 8

Max had gotten word that 99-Susan- was going to be having a romantic, intimate dinner with Victor. With jealousy cursing through his veins he discovered where Victor's suite was located and before Max could even think he found himself pacing back and forth in front of the closed door. He could hear music and laughing on the other side and Max got even more jealous. "That's suppose to be me." He muttered to himself before taking a long drag of his cigarette. "That's my girl." Max had tried and tried to come up with a plan, a logical plan, to win 99 back but came up empty handed. Nothing about what he was doing or thinking was logical. His heart was driving him to make rash decisions. "Come on, Smart you gotta calm down." He said to himself. "She's happy. She's told you herself…" Just as he was about to turn and walk away a waiter pushed a cart up to the door. Out of curiosity Max spoke up. "Hey waiter, what's that?"

"Oh, this is just a champagne dinner for Mr. Royale and his new American fiancée. Poor girl. When he starts operating she'll have as much chance as a draft card at a hippie love in." The waiter went to knock on the door. Before he had an opportunity Max spoke up,

"You mean he's a ladies man?" Max asked, appalled.

"Oh, let me put it this way: his little black book is in its… 24th edition."

"So THAT'S the kind of guy he is…" Max saw a glimmer of hope. 99 would never want to marry a guy like that and what's more a guy like that would never deserve to have 99 as his wife. What man, in his right mind, would ever even think of being with another woman when he had one as magnificent as his 99? A delusional one.

"Yeah," the waiter continued, bringing Max back from his thoughts. "All day, all night. I don't know how he does it; I couldn't pass the physical. Oh well, let's face it, I'm not the man I use to be. Fact is, I never was. Except for that one night at the Sands." The waiter opened the door and pushed the cart in, leaving Max once again along in the hallway. Max paced a few more times before the waiter came out.

"What's going on in there?" Max asked, dying for any information he could get. The waiter merely let out a long whistle, raised his eye brows and shook his hand, as if it were on fire. That was it for Max, angrily he threw his cigarette on the ground (hoping it would create a nice burn in the hopefully expensive carpet) and burst through the door. What he saw sent a dagger straight through his heart. 99 and Victor were dancing closely, sipping on champagne. His girl was in the arms of another man. Sure, he's seen it before. He had to sit back and watch as that sleezeball Rex Savage romanced 99 and even his own buddy Sid was captivated by here but those times were different. Rex was merely an assignment and Sid was, well, Sid. But this man, this handsome, wealthy, charming man had actually stolen 99's heart right from under Max's nose.

"Max! What are you doing here?" Victor asked annoyed. 99 merely stared at Max at a complete loss of words.

"Uh…" Max started. He knew there was no reason he was there other than to steal 99 back but he couldn't come right out and admit it. He couldn't tell Victor that it was because 99 was his and he didn't deserve to have her. No, he needed to be more stealth about it. More… Bond like. Luckily for Max, the phone rang giving him an out. "I was just going to tell you that your phone is ringing." Victor excused himself from 99 and went over to the phone leaving Max and 99 alone. They stared at each other before Max took her champagne glass from her. He took one whiff of it and shook his head at her. Victor hung up the phone and went back over to 99.

"I'm sorry Susan but I have to go for a bit. There is some business I have to take care of." Before Victor left he took 99's glass back from Max and handed it to 99. Once Victor was out of the room Max ripped the champagne from 99's hands, thus spilling it all over his shoulder. 99 rewarded him with one of her all too famous eye rolls.

"Max…" She started.

"I'm sorry, Susan" He said. "I just- well,"

"You just what, Max?" 99 asked, sounding hopeful. Max sat the champagne glass down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm worried about you, Susan."

"What for?"

"I'm worried that you're jumping into this too fast."

"No offense, Max, but you have no say in this."

"I know I just- I care about you and don't want to see you hurt. That would kill me."

"It would?" Max took a step closer to her.

"Of course it would." Max said softly. He took both of her hands in his. "We've been through a lot together and you're my absolute best friend and I-I just want to make sure you're happy."

"Well, I-I am happy, Max." 99 lied.

"Good." Max sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to get use to sharing you." Max sighed and looked at her. 99 could see the pain in his eyes. "I know that you know what I said down there about wanting this life was bullshit."

"Well, I do know that but-"

"I just needed to say goodbye. You caught me off guard back at CONTROL. After thinking about it I knew I needed to give you an actual goodbye. I owe it to you. You've saved my ass more times than I can remember and in more ways you'll ever know."

"Max, we saved each other." 99 said, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder. Max gave her a sad smile.

"Now, you promise me you'll let me know if he ever hurts you?"

"I promise." 99 said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll kill him, Susan. If he ever hurts you in any way he's dead." 99 threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Max." She whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. Max held her close.

"You can always call me, day or night, if you need anything."

"Ok." She whispered, not letting him go.

"I'll miss you so much." Max said pulling away. He frowned. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Oh Max, how can I not cry? I don't ever, ever, ever want to have to say goodbye to you. You are-" 99 stopped herself.

"I am, what?" Max asked, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Everything." 99 said, barely above a whisper. Max lent in and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You take good care of yourself, ok?"

"Ok."

"I should get out of here before Victor comes back. Remember, whenever you need me, if you ever need me, just give me a call. Your happiness is my happiness, Susan."

"I'll always need you, Max." 99 said, trying to hold more tears back. She was so frustrated. Here was Max, saying all the right things and she had to just let him walk away. Max gave her a small smile.

"See ya around, Kid." Max said before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He ducked into a hall closet and took off his shoe to call Chief. After three rings he answered.

"Chief speaking."

"Chief, Max."

"Max? Are you alright? You sound like you've just gotten the daylights beat out of you."

"Emotionally draining day."

"Are you coming home?"

"Not yet."

"Max…"

"I will, Chief. I'm going to. But I'm just not ready. I can't leave her yet."

"I take it you told her and it didn't go the way you planned?"

"Naw, I couldn't, Chief. She kept reassuring me that she was happy and… well, it's not my place to ruin that. I love her. I'll always love her but… if she's happy, then I'm happy."

"You truly are a great man, Max." Chief said honestly. "Not many men would bow down like that."

"She's probably better off without me anyway." Max started, "I can't give her all that Victor can. I'm just a spy with an average life. She deserves so much more. There's just one thing…"

"What's that one thing?"

"Well, word on the street is that Victor is a lady's man. I mean, maybe he's changed. God knows I would but… something still doesn't feel right."

"Well, a much as I hate to say this maybe 99's gotta figure this out on her own."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

Max sighed, "Alright well, I'll probably fly out tomorrow. I'm too exhausted to pack up today. I'm just going to go, grab a drink and hit the hay."

"Alright Max. And Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Chin up. You never know what can happen."


End file.
